Secret Talents
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Hardycest] The Hardys always set aside a special night to spend together in love, laughter, & music. This month, Matt has a few extra surprises planned for Jeff.


**Secret Talents**

**By Archangel**

They ran through the woods, their laughter echoing in the silent blackness. They knew exactly where to go even without a single light to guide them. They had been here a million times in their lives, the steps memorized without even realizing. They emerged from the underbrush into the clearing, looking about as they panted from the run, their gazes coming to each other. They gave matching smiles, the one physical trait they shared, and set about gathering firewood. It didn't take long before a fire was roaring in front of them as they sat together in the chilly night air.

"This is what I've been waiting for," Matt said quietly.

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. All the way home I was thinking to myself that you and I would get to play again. We could come out here again and play our concert to all the creatures that listen to us. And then afterwards…" he trailed off, smiling a little bit.

"Afterwards what?" Jeff quirked one of his sharp brows.

"You'll see. I have something important planned for us."

"Well, let's play then. I can't stand waiting for surprises you know that!"

Matt laughed at him as he reached for his backpack, pulling from it's confines what appeared to be a violin case. A closer look and a listen to the tuning would reveal it to be the violin's country cousin, a fiddle. Meanwhile Jeff brushed some dirt from the guitar case, pulling out their father's old acoustic. It still shone like new thanks to lots of care from a loving son. The two of them each took a few moments to get their instruments in tune.

Every chance they got Matt and Jeff would come to this secret place on the back of their property. No one knew that they did it aside from maybe Gilbert, their father. In fact no one even knew that Matt had musical talent at all. Jeff, of course, was popular for his strange music and electric skills. No one knew he could pluck out a country song or sing without trying to hide his accent. If anyone ever knew they would both be embarrassed. Not that they were ashamed of being country boys at heart, but it was one thing to be southern and a completely other thing to be country singers.

Jeff gave the guitar a strum and looked over at Matt. "You set?"

"I think I got it. What do you think?" He pulled the bow slowly across each string in succession and looked at him.

"Perfect as always, Matty. So what d'ya wanna do?"

"Hmm…"

Matt thought for a moment or two, tapping his bow lightly on his cheek as he always tended to do. He smiled and set the fiddle on his shoulder, resting his chin. He started into a lilting melody, taking a part not usually intended for his instrument. Jeff grinned and nodded, knowing the song. He took over on the guitar as Matt slid back into the part made for him. Matt always seemed to want this song first when he came home from long stints on the road. It held a special meaning for him. Jeff licked his lips before starting to sing quietly.

"I'm carrying your love with me… West Virginia down to Tennessee… I'll be moving with the good Lord's speed… Carrying your love with me…"

And so the night was filled with their music. Jeff's sweet voice carried through the night, drowning out his own guitar, but beautifully accented by Matt's talented fiddle playing. They started out slow and got out their old favorites. Jeff's vocal cords loosened and became adjusted until he could belt out the words loud and clear. Even Matt started to sing with him when he could pause his playing.

"Let's do that one you sing," Jeff requested.

"Gotten Good at Goodbye?"

"Yeah."

"You have to do backup. Promise?"

"I always do. Why do you get so shy? It's not like anyone can hear us out here."

"You never know."

"You have a beautiful voice, though."

"Shut up and play."

Jeff chuckled and gave Matt his opening, having to seriously concentrate during this song. Matt's voice had an almost hypnotic power sometimes. He barely sounded like himself when he sang, taking on a rich tenor nothing like his usually deeper voice. He did manage to remember to sing along with him when he was supposed to. If he didn't Matt would stop all together.

"I love listening to you sing, Matty. I wish you'd do it more often."

"Bah. Let's kick it up now. Give me Adalida."

"Oh dear god, I have to retune for that!"

"Then do it, boy! I feel a need to rock."

"Country style," Jeff muttered as he tweaked with his guitar to get a more Cajun sound from it. "Okay got it. You have barely anything to play on this song though."

"I know. Gives me a chance to dance," he said as hopped to his feet as Jeff started to play and sing.

"Adalida! Purty little cajun queen… Sweet dixie flower, the belle of the bayou, yer every young man's dream… Adalida! Ah'd walk through a hurricane… To stand beside ya sweet Adalida, ah'd swim the Pontchartrain." Matt laughed at the sound of Jeff's accent coming through so strongly in this song. Meanwhile Jeff was chuckling at watching Matt try to dance and play at the same time. "Oh no… Here ya comin down the road… With yer cotton dress a-swishin, yer gettin some attention from all the boys in Thibodaux… Oh my… Yer really fillin up their eyes… Smilin and a-winkin, ah know what they're thinkin, but ah'm the only one who loves ya so!"

"Adalida! Pretty little cajun queen…" Matt took over with his weaker accent and his poor pronunciation, "Sweet dixie flower, the belle of the bye-oh, you're every young man's dream… Adalida! I'd walk through a hurricane… To stand beside you sweet Adalida, I'd swim the Pon-cha-train!"

Jeff was near rolling with laughter from watching and listening to Matt. In fact he ended up falling backwards off the log he was sitting on, thankfully into a pile of leaves. He couldn't play anymore. His fingers were a little sore and there was no way he could continue on if Matt kept up like he was. Speaking of Matt, he was leaning over him with a broad grin, holding back laughter of his own as he looked down at Jeff.

"What's the matter, baby brother? Was I making that big of a fool out of myself?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed and fells into peals of laughter again. He felt Matt tap him on the cheek as if meaning to smack him, but with no effect. "You look so goofy when you try to line dance. You suck at it so bad if I don't dance with you."

"Oh, to hell with you," he said and stuck his tongue out.

Eventually Jeff did calm himself down and pull himself up onto the log again. He looked over at Matt to see he had put away their instruments, but had brought out his little CD player. It was a tiny thing for being able to put out so much noise, as powerful as any stereo system. Jeff watched him as he put in a CD and then went on to something else. Matt pulled out a sleeping bag, lying it near to the fire where there weren't any logs or stumps that served as seats.

"What are you doing?"

Matt looked up at him and smiled. "I told you I have something important planned."

"What's with the sleeping bag?"

All he got was a wink as an answer. Jeff furrowed his brow and watched him silently, wondering what he was up to. Matt tossed a pillow down with the sleeping bag and set a little bag next to it as well. Jeff's eyes locked on the bag, being a curious person, and wondered what was inside. It was like seeing a Christmas gift left unopened. Unopened gifts drove him crazy. Matt drew his attention again by sitting beside him.

"Matty, what's going on? You're making me nervous."

"Already? Wow, I haven't even done anything yet." Matt smiled in a sweet manner, actually quite unlike his usual self, and took Jeff's hand. "I need to talk to you about something. I've been thinking a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Oh, please, don't ask me to come back again," he whined."

"No, no. This has nothing to do with that. It does have to do with us being together more often, though."

Jeff looked down at his hand in Matt's larger one. It made him feel weird to be holding his brother's hand, but not in a bad way. Just different. Matt's hand was warm, calloused from hard work, yet still gentle. Jeff looked back up at him expectantly.

"Well? Start talking."

Matt took his turn to look down at their linked fingers. Jeff's nails were freshly painted a deep blue that looked black where the fire didn't shine on them. He was wearing a brand new pair of gloves Matt had never seen. They were bright neon green, fingerless, and had black fishnet over the green. Eye catching to say the least, but everything about Jeff was. He looked back up at him, his eyes roaming over his handsome face, the blue earrings he wore, the red and blue streaks in his blondish hair. Then there were the black collars that looked like tattoos around his throat, the silver cross hanging a little lower, the white wife beater that he had drawn strange designs on in purple marker, the red fishnet over it. Jeff was so unique, so special, and so confidant. He could dress and act like he did without care. Matt couldn't do that. He didn't want people thinking he was weird. But Jeff was like that. He was independent. He was a lot of things. Independent, confidant, intelligent, creative, humorous, compassionate, and very affectionate. He was everything a person should be and more. Matt loved Jeff so much. He was so perfect for him. And it was time that Jeff knew.

"The last time we were together I came into your room on my final night at home." Jeff blinked in surprise. "I stood over your bed, watching you sleep, listening to you snore. I even leaned down and kissed you and played with your hair. I so desperately didn't want to leave the next day. I wanted to climb into bed next to you, hold you, and never ever let go."

"I never knew you felt like that," Jeff mumbled.

"You still don't know what I feel. You don't get it." Matt reached over to run his fingers through Jeff's hair. "I've been keeping a secret from you ever since we were teenagers. And being away from you all the time has just made that secret more and more unbearable to keep. I need to confess something to you, Jeff. Please, promise me that you won't stop being my brother because of this."

"Stop being…? Matty, nothing could possibly stop me from being your brother."

"Even if I told you that I loved you?"

Jeff's eyes went round with surprise instantly. He didn't have to question what Matt had said. He knew precisely what he meant and it hit him like a slap in the face. Why else would Matt had set up a sleeping bag big enough for two? And why else would he be talking the way he was? Matt loved him in that unhealthy incesty way that everyone used to joke about with them. They'd always been closer than most brothers, but now apparently the teasing had been for a reason. They had known. They had all known all along. Except for Jeff. He had been utterly clueless, despite all the love and affection, the hugs, kisses, whispers, touches, and shared beds.

"Except that."

He got to his feet quickly, turning to walk away from him. He heard the scramble behind him as Matt tried to give chase, but he broke into a run instantly. Such a contrast to how they had chased each other to their spot. Now Jeff was fighting to get away from him. It didn't work, though. In his panic he forgot where he was going and tripped over a fallen tree that he had known was there. He slid through the leaves and dirt. Matt knelt down beside him, trying to help him up a moment later.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. How could you tell me something like that?"

"I'm sorry. I… I thought you felt the same way," he said softly.

"Why would you think that?"

Jeff looked up at him, trying to make out his face in the darkness. He could just make out vague features, but could plainly see the saddened expression. He knew his brother's face well enough that he could read through the blankness that he put forth sometimes. Matt tried to hide himself behind a mask of stone, but it never worked on him.

"The way you act around me. You've never pushed me away no matter how close I got to you. You hug me and kiss me and curl into my arms at night. You look at me like no one else. I just thought… But I guess it was wishful thinking."

Matt's voice broke in the middle of his last sentence. Then he sniffled as quietly as possible. Jeff knew what was coming. Matt was going to cry. That was the last thing he wanted to hear at this moment was the pitiful sound of Matt trying not to cry. He barely knew how to in the first place, having done it so rarely that it sounded odd to hear his hiccupping sobs. Jeff shook his head and grabbed Matt around the waist.

"No. Please, don't cry. Please, please, Matty. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I'm so sorry that I had to ruin everything. I really thought that you loved me as much as I do you."

Jeff looked back up at him. "I _do_ love you, Matty! I just don't think that's the way that I feel. I thought everything between us was normal. I thought all brothers acted the way you do. I guess I've just never known anything else."

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand these feelings anymore, Jeffrey. I've loved you since we were kids. You don't know how many times I came close to telling you, or at least trying to seduce you." Matt took Jeff's face in his hands, staring at him with reddened eyes filled with withheld tears. "I love you so much. I'd give anything to make you happy. You have such power over me, Jeff, that I've already quit the business for you."

"You did what?" he yelled, shoving Matt back to hold him at arm's length. He stared at him in total shock. "You quit? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I love you. I want to be with you. I don't ever want to leave your side again."

"Oh god… I dunno what to do," he whimpered.

"Come back to the spot. We left the fire going anyway. And we obviously need to talk about this." Matt got to his feet, pulling Jeff up carefully. "You aren't hurt from your fall are you?"

"No, I'm okay in any physical aspect. Except I might have pissed myself when you said you loved me."

Matt smirked a little at Jeff's attempt to joke. He kept his arm around his waist as they walked back to the clearing and the warmth of the fire. Jeff sat back down on the log he had fallen off of earlier, Matt sitting by his side and trying to comfort him. It seemed senseless in Jeff's mind when he wasn't the one crying. He accepted the affection anyway. He was so lost. He didn't know what he felt for Matt. Was the love he felt only meant for siblings or was it more than that? If he had been given nothing but love all his life then wouldn't that be what he felt as well? And Matt was right. He had returned any amount of affection Matt gave him all of these years. They hugged, kissed each other's cheeks, held hands even in public, and would constantly end up sleeping together, just not in that way.

"Jeff, are you gonna be okay?" Matt whispered.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure everything out." He looked up at him, his eyes roaming over his face. "I don't know what I feel for you, Matt. I don't know what love is really. I know…" He paused, thinking a moment. "I know that I love you more than anyone else in my life, but I thought it was because you were my brother. I'm just so confused."

Matt frowned. He had never seen Jeff so wrought with emotion before. He couldn't think of any way to help him this time. This time it was his fault that Jeff was upset. The only thing that could set his little brother's mind at ease would be to help him make his decision.

"Jeff, let me kiss you."

"What?" he pulled back slightly.

"You might be able to figure something out. Just let me kiss you and see what you feel."

Jeff looked towards the fire, thinking about the offer. He doubted that Matt would say it just to get a kiss. He finally nodded and turned back to him. Matt arched a brow as if asking if he was sure. Jeff nodded again. Matt didn't hesitate in leaning in, taking a hold of his chin lightly to hold him still. Jeff closed his eyes as if he didn't want to see it coming. Matt brushed his lips over Jeff's lightly at first. Jeff didn't pull away from him, but didn't kiss back either. Still the desire was there and Matt couldn't stop just yet. He kissed him again with more passion, a sigh of contentment coming from him. When he felt Jeff react to him, his lips pressing back, he thought his heart would explode from thumping so hard in his chest. Jeff tilted his head and his hand slid up Matt's arm to his neck, gripping him tightly and pulling slightly on his hair. Matt pulled back from him to catch his breath. He met Jeff's green gaze and saw a look he had never seen before. He was sure it had to be exactly what he had always longed to see in his eyes. Desire.

"I think I know what I want now," he whispered.

'Yeah? And what would that be?" he asked.

"You."

Matt shivered at the husky sound that had entered Jeff's voice. Yep, it was desire. Jeff was in his arms in mere seconds, their lips locked as if trying to make up for the years that they hadn't kissed like this. A soft moan reached Matt's ears and he realized it was coming from his own throat. He had waited a lifetime for this moment. At last he knew that his brother loved him. Truly loved him. Or at least wanted to screw him silly right this second, which was evident as Jeff crawled into his lap, straddling his waist and rocking their hips together. Matt gasped at the contact which gave Jeff the perfect opportunity to delve his tongue past his brother's lips. Another soft moan came from him, but then one a little more urgent as Matt suddenly lost his balance. Matt's back hit the ground roughly. He had missed the pile of leaves that had saved Jeff earlier.

"Oof. I never realized how much weight you'd gained since you quit," he muttered.

Jeff couldn't stop his laughter even after the teasing insult. "You looked so panicked when you fell over!"

"Get off me!"

"No!" Jeff grinned maniacally and grabbed at Matt's sides, finding the only ticklish place on his body. "You will pay for calling me fat!"

Matt tried to make a snappy comeback as usual, but he couldn't manage to get enough breath in between his wild giggling. Jeff was one of the very few who knew he was ticklish and of course he had perfected tickling him until it had become an art. He never missed. If he kept it up long enough he could make Matt practically piss himself from laughter. Hopefully he wasn't up to that at the moment, but you never know. So Matt kicked and faked screams of desperation as he tried to get away.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Uncle!"

"Nope, not what I'm looking for."

"You're not fat!"

"Nope!"

"Then what?"

Jeff paused his tickling to hold up three fingers. "C'mon. You know what I'm looking for."

"I love you?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping for 'Jeff is god,' but that's good too."

Matt rubbed his aching sides as Jeff finally got off of him. "You're a retard."

"So I've heard. What's in the little baggy over here?"

Matt's eyes flew open wide at that question and he scrambled to get up. He didn't want Jeff to see what was in there. Not after the way he had reacted to everything before. By the time he reached Jeff's side he was already peering inside and turned out of Matt's reach when he tried to snatch the bag back. Jeff looked at him with a smirk.

"You little pervert. You really did have some big plans for me."

Matt blushed terribly. "I wasn't gonna use everything in there. I was gonna play it by ear."

"You need sheet music and you know it," Jeff chuckled.

"Well… Instructions do kinda help now and then." He rolled his eyes.

Jeff only smiled and slipped his shoes off, sitting down on the partially opened sleeping bag to dump the contents of the bag out in front of him. Matt sighed a little, still feeling embarrassed, but sitting down next to him. He got a feather in his face for his efforts.

"You know this would do nothing but make me laugh or sneeze." Jeff paused as Matt sneezed on cue. The feather went back into the bag. "Handcuffs? Way too early in the relationship for that sort of stuff. Some other time. Condoms? I don't think we need those at all."

"Really?"

Jeff looked at him. "Why? We both know that we're not sick. We don't have anything. And you sure as hell can't get me pregnant!"

"Dear god I hope not. Last thing we need is little versions of you running around and diving off ladders."

"Yeah, what about little brats running around going V One-uhhh!" he said in a squeaky toddler's voice.

"Oh my god," Matt managed to say before dying laughing.

Jeff meanwhile went back to looking at the things Matt had brought with him. He ended up putting quite a few items back in the bag, much to Matt's disappointment. There were a few things left: lube (of course), some butterscotch flavored body lotion that would heat up when touched, and something called 'Between the Sheets.' Supposedly if you sprayed it on your bed it made the sheets feel silky. Jeff just kept it out because it had pheromones in it. The better to drive Matt crazy with, my dear. Matt had watched him all this time with a quiet and content smile, getting the most delight in watching Jeff sample the heated lotion.

"So, Matty?"

"Hm?"

"How far in advance did you plan on taking me out here and fucking me?"

"If I was being brutally honest, I'd have to say for the past fourteen years."

"I meant this night specifically, not all of your years of pent up horniness!" Jeff laughed.

"Oh yeah of course." Matt grinned. "I guess the past couple of days before I came home."

Jeff grew serious as a thought came to mind. "Did you really quit?"

"Yes. My resignation was on the desk exactly one week ago today. I told them they'd just have to make some injury up that had happened to me, because I'm not playing out the whole year. I'm done. It's all over."

"But why? Just for me? Matty, you love your job. You love wrestling. It's your entire life."

"No, it was a good way to fill my life when I was trying not to think of you." He took Jeff's hand. "I love you, not my job. I love you, not wrestling. You are my entire life."

"I'm just waiting for you to slip a ring on my finger," he joked.

"I was thinking about that actually, but I figured that'd be rushing it a bit."

"Rushing towards something that would never happen."

"True, but does that even matter? I love you, Jeff. Nothing else matters in the least."

Jeff smiled and raised his gaze to stare into Matt's eyes. "I love you too, Matty."

Those were the words that had rung in Matt's mind for an eternity, haunting his dreams in whispers, but never coming out right or sounding how they should. Finally he heard them. They came from Jeff's own lips, in his own voice, and of his own free will. He meant every single syllable. Matt couldn't tear his eyes away from his darling brother. Seeing the expression on his face that said without words that he truly did love him was all that he needed. If he were to die right at that moment he would die truly happy.

Matt reached out to touch Jeff's cheek tenderly and pull him into his kiss. Unlike a few moments ago their kiss was soft and sweet, savoring instead of simply lustful. Matt petted his face with the back of his hand, marveling at how soft his skin was wherever there wasn't any facial hair. They parted to gaze at each other. Matt smiled.

"Your eyes are the color of pine needles when they first show up in the spring."

Jeff brightened. "I've never heard you say anything like that before. That's so…"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah," Jeff sighed dreamily.

"I try," he said quietly. "Truth is I've been staring at you for so long that I think I can describe you down to the very last detail."

"Stop staring, Matty, and start touching."

Jeff pulled Matt forward, lying back on the sleeping bag as his brother moved to lean over him. A quick of his shoes and Matt slid in next to him. He pulled Jeff into his arms as gently as if he were made of crystal, beautiful and delicate, and utterly priceless. He laid kisses across his face, nibbling on his lips lightly before delving his tongue into Jeff's mouth. As their mouths started a small war for dominance Matt let his hands wander over the warm flesh that he was slowly baring to the cool autumn air. Their lips parted to let Jeff's shirts through, met again, and then pulled apart when Matt's shirt was yanked up as well. Jeff pulled Matt on top of him to press their bare chests together, moaning as Matt proved yet again to be hot blooded to the highest degree.

"Human furnace," Jeff muttered in between kisses.

"You love it."

Indeed his did which was why his hands were running in obscure patterns all over Matt's back and sides. Coming down his back Jeff ran into a leather belt and jeans, frowning slightly even in mid-kiss. Matt must've read his mind at that moment for he lifted himself up momentarily and reached for his belt buckle. The cold metal slid across Jeff's abs.

"Ah! Get that thing off of me!"

Matt smirked. "Good thing you said that before I got my clothes off. Otherwise I'd be insulted."

Jeff grinned and rolled his eyes at him, snatching the belt and tossing it away. Meanwhile Matt rose up onto his knees to fight his way out of his pants and boxer shorts. Once those were piled to the side he set his gaze on Jeff waistband with a devilish grin. Jeff squeaked as Matt seized the waistband of the infamous white pants (with leopard print pockets) and yanked them to his ankles. But then everything went still for a moment aside from some quiet giggling from Jeff.

"What ya looking at?" he barely asked.

"You really _do _wear thongs?"

"It's not a thong! You can't see the back of it from there."

"Okay, but it says MFer on the front."

"Yep."

Matt eyed him suspiciously. "I really have to question that."

"What? So I'm a Matt Fucker. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Matt's eyes went round at the change made to the fan label. Jeff only laughed out loud at his expression. He pulled the underwear off without Matt's help and then dragged him back down. Matt forgot all about the underwear and the comment in mere seconds. Once again he was preoccupied with Jeff's body, his hands roving all over and mouth often times following the same path. Jeff took advantage of it to zip up the sleeping bag and grab the bottle of lube. While his brother busied himself with nibbling on his belly ring Jeff got a good amount of the slick fluid on his fingers. Then he waited for Matt to come back up, which he surely did a second later. Their lips locked once again and Jeff reached down between them to take hold of the hardness that prodding his lower belly, getting a sharp gasp from Matt. He watched the shocked pleasure come across Matt's face as he stroked him slowly, coating him from head to base with lube. A little shove to move him downward and Jeff had him guided right to his entrance.

"You work fast," Matt whispered.

"Yes, but we don't have to do it just once."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm Jeff Hardy."

"I know. Believe me I know." Matt wrapped a powerful arm around the slender waist beneath him. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy. My one and only little brother."

"Your one and only lover," he whispered.

As Jeff whispered that sentence Matt slowly slid inside of him. There was no resistance, no pain, only a soft sigh and a shiver of pleasure. Their lips met. A moment later their hips as well. Matt took Jeff completely into his arms as he set a smooth rhythm, burying his face in the curve of his neck to breathe in the wondrous scent of him. He listened to the quiet sounds that came from him. He shivered at the feeling of Jeff's searing heat engulfing him. Then came Jeff's arms tightly around his neck and his legs squeezed around his waist. He was surrounded, trapped, and he couldn't fathom a moment more joyous.

"Matt…"

He gave a quiet moan and nuzzled Jeff's cheek. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jeff captured his lips, sparing no moment to push his tongue past. A moan came from Matt's throat and he found his hips moving on their own accord, each thrust becoming just slightly faster than the last. There came a tugging at his hair. A second later he heard a snap at the back of his head and his hair fell down in damp ringlets. Jeff's fingers threaded through them in the most hypnotic manner of pulling and releasing as his hands clenched in time with Matt's movements upon him. Then Jeff broke their kiss with a loud gasp making Matt halt instantly.

"Don't stop."

"What was that gasp for?"

"You found it."

Matt arched a brow, trying to think of exactly how he had managed it. He thrust in at precisely the same angle. Jeff tossed his head back with a loud groan and his fingers tightened hard on Matt's hair. He winced slightly at the hair pulling, but knew a fine way to drown out the pain. With pure pleasure. He tightened his grip on Jeff and began to move again, being sure not to change his position from where he was. The sounds that came from his little brother were amazingly arousing. Gasps, moans, and near screams of rapture tore from his throat. But then, he wasn't exactly silent himself. He could hear his panting breaths get interrupted by feral sounding growls that would be his own equivalents to moans of passion.

"Oh dear God…"

Matt opened his eyes to focus on Jeff's face. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his lips swollen from their kisses. His cheeks were reddened from the heat they had generated. His rainbow hair was more wild than usual from his constant movement. And as he moaned out his ecstasy Matt believed nothing on the entire green earth could ever compare to Jeff's beauty. Especially when he cried his brother's name, his body becoming solid in Matt's hold as every muscle tensed, and he was granted his release. Matt felt the result warm and wet against his stomach. He had watched his brother orgasm, was covered in the fruits of that moment of bliss, and those thoughts snapped it all into place. He found his nirvana and screamed to the heavens in rejoice.

"Matty?"

"Hnn…"

"Matty? Wake up." If anything he squeezed his eyes shut all the more, grunting at whoever was bothering him. "Matt, wake up!"

He opened one eye to see Jeff looking down at him with an expression of concern. Matt didn't want to see him there. He knew instantly what was going on. It was a dream. Another beautifully delicious dream that was going to leave him depressed for the next week. It had all seemed so real. The fire, the sleeping bag, and Jeff's perfect body moving in sync with his own. Yet another wet dream for the incest obsessed Matt Hard-On Version Gay.

"I'm awake. Leave me alone."

"Matty, please. I don't wanna get up to put the fire out."

_Fire?_ Matt opened his eyes and looked up at Jeff yet again. Then he quickly looked around himself, seeing he was surrounded by the familiar forest in the clearing that he loved most. He was snuggled warmly, and nakedly, into a sleeping bag on the leaf covered dirt. And snuggled right up next to him, equally nude, was his little brother.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"What?" Jeff questioned.

"Being here. Being with you. Did we really…?"

Jeff smiled with the most endearing expression as he leaned down and kissed Matt's lips. They pecked at each other affectionately for a long time before Jeff pulled away again.

"Yes, we did and quite well I might add."

Matt smiled softly and pulled Jeff down into the sleeping bag again, cuddling him against his chest.

"Don't worry about the fire. It'll burn itself out."

"Okay then." He shifted his position slightly till he was comfortable and then sighed. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too, Jeff. Sweet dreams."

Another small sigh was his only reply as he fell asleep with his head in the crook of Matt's arm. Matt gazed at Jeff's peaceful expression as his eyes began to fall closed again as well. Finally he'd gotten what he wanted. At long last he had the love of his life in his arms. He'd never let go.

**The End**

_Legalities: "Carrying Your Love With Me" and "Adalida" are copyright to George Strait and whatever record label he's signed to. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
